


Beyond the Game

by C_S_Stars, NordicTwin



Series: Caught in the Game [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Major AU, Multiple Pairings, Self-Insert, Side Story, multiple OCs - Freeform, multiple POVs, yu-gi-oh AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Stars/pseuds/C_S_Stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicTwin/pseuds/NordicTwin
Summary: "There are many sides to a story. Few get to see more than one. These are the glimpses into those other sides". -Missing scenes and POV’s from CitG.





	1. Final Moments

**Ch. 9- Equivalent Exchange & Ch. 11- It's Just A Little Curse **

 

**Warning: mentions of death, blood, accidents, injuries.**

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

She wasn’t supposed to… didn’t want to… if only there’d been…

But there wasn’t….

Why couldn’t it have been….

.

.

.

She can still feel the warmth of her child in her lap when she suddenly opens her eyes and finds herself just… floating in the air. Hovering above her father-in-law, who is holding her Sunshine in his arms.

Everything is muted. She can see Youko awakening, see her saying something… sees Solomon whispering something to her.

And then…

Youko.

_Screams._

The world around her erupts in sound. She barely knows what’s going on. All she can find herself caring about is her child screaming and crying, like she did so long ago, and her mind is in a panic all over again.

The world is _rippling_. The shadows move and reality itself bends before her eyes. She sees shapes and colours she’s never experienced before.

The medics leave. Her body with them.

The world is still spinning. The colours keep shifting. Ever so slowly, they get darker.

The shadows reach for her. She lets them. Welcomes the darkness of death.

She accepted months ago that she would have to go. It doesn’t make it any easier, but… she hasn’t got a choice.

If only her last image of her daughter could have been of her happy and singing, like she’d hoped would be the case…

But no. Fate isn’t on her side on this day.

Because Youko is still screaming and thrashing in Solomon’s arms. Heavy tears pouring from her eyes.

And in her voice, cutting through the darkness, is _something_.

Calling out to her.

Reaching for her icy hand as she floats further and further away.

 _Pleading for her to_ **_come back_ ** _._

In the darkness shines a light.

Everything ripples again.

Resolve forms in her chest.

_She’s not done yet._

_Please, someone, don’t make her go._

**_No_ **

No one will stop her. She won’t beg. She _staying_.

“I won’t leave. You can’t _make_ me!” She snarls.

Light pulses and flares.

The darkness retreats.

Something warms settles in her chest and the coldness seeps away.

Then a hand forms from the darkness and a gentle voice whispers to her:

“Come on. You don’t belong with them. She needs you to be here with us”.

Something tells her to trust the voice. She doesn’t know what, but it’s there. With only a moment of hesitation, Yume takes the hand.

There's a moment of dizziness.

A bright light shines.

And then…

.

.

.

.

There was peace and warmth.

* * *

 

 

Everything is so clear now.

The haze that had been over her mind has finally lifted and she can see everything so _clearly_.

Why, oh why, did it happen too late?

There’s so much blood.

 _Too_ much blood.

Oh god, her baby.

_Amane? Amane?! Oh gods above, Amane!_

The car.

The truck-!

The screech, then silence…

.

.

.

.

_“I’m….I’m dead…”_

She feels nothing.

Everything is muted.

She stares blankly at the wreck that is her car. She can see herself, broken and bloody. A mangled mess of metal and flesh. She sees the truck, damaged but fine. Sees the driver horrified, calling for help and trying to reach for her.

She can see her baby in the back. Not a scratch on her, just sleeping like an angel. (She knows that her baby is dead though. Something in her tells her so.)

She sees the emergency responders arrive.

She doesn’t know what to do.

She’s Marie Bakura, mother of three… and she’s _dead_.

No… no, it can’t be true.

She’s right here! She’s looking at them taking Amane out of the car! She sees them… sees them…

Oh, the blood…

_There’s so much blood._

.

.

.

She follows the officers. Some part of her feels like she should stay with Amane, in case she’s just… aimless, like her…. But something compels her to go with them.

Afterall… she’s leaving behind two other babies, isn’t she?

.

.

.

.

Watching Hinata scream, then faint, is one of the most painful things she’s ever experienced. It’s so much worse than when she was an infant and deathly quiet.

Ryouichi is much too young to know about anything going on. She feels a faint pain as she notes that he’ll never know or remember her.

She follows Solomon as he takes Hinata to Youko’s room. She watches as Youko curls around Hinata with Lilly.

She feels like everything is muted and dark. Sound and color slowly fade. All is quiet.

And then suddenly, there are two figures that appear out of nowhere.

Marie feels a sense of confusion and panic. Who are these people? How did they get past everyone and to the girls? What are they doing here?

Why are they cosplaying?!

They speak with such bizarre formality and, dare she say it, respect, towards the girls. The structure is archaic and slow, and she’s not sure what’s going on.

Then the man is holding her Hinata as she slowly awakens. They speak of the sudden blizzard outside in connection with impossible things.

Powers? Magic? Control of emotions and weather? What in the world are they talking about!?

Nothing is making any sense.

Marie is lost. She feels numb and cold and darkness appears  around her.

She sees the girls fall asleep.

She watches as color fades completely and darkness engulfs her. It moves as if it were alive.

She tries to fight it.

Whatever is going on, it affects her baby. She can’t let anything happen to her baby.  

Suddenly the shadows part and the strange woman appears in front of her.

A hand is held out to her.

.

.

.

.

She takes it.

.

.

.

“There’s so much for you to see, so much for you to learn. Come, be with us. Someone’s been waiting for you”.

There's a moment of dizziness.

A bright light shines.

And then…

.

.

.

.

There was peace and warmth.

* * *

 

 

**A/N:**

Hello my ducklings!

Here you are on the first chapter of Beyond the Game!

This “story” will be a collection of missing scenes and pov’s and just anything that we thought of later on, missed, or couldn't get into a chapter.

If you have anything that you want more details on or just want to see, please let Nordic or I know and we will try our best to get them in.

Not much else to really say but “Welcome!”

Please leave a comment/review!

  * C. S. Stars



**Edited/Beta by Moirei**

**Finished & Published December 10, 2017**


	2. That is NOT my name

**Chapter 2- That is** **_NOT_ ** **my name**

(Inspired by Very-Merry-Sioux’s Yugioh au “Tiny but Terrifyingly Cute”  [ http://very-merry-sioux.tumblr.com/post/162238618898/i-was-just-thinking-about-tiny-and-terrifyingly ](http://very-merry-sioux.tumblr.com/post/162238618898/i-was-just-thinking-about-tiny-and-terrifyingly) )

In this scene are: Youko, Yugi, Hinata, Mahad, and Mana

Youko and Yugi are having some sibling bonding time and the others pass by or join them. 

* * *

 

 

”Okay Yu-chan! Who am I?”

“Y’ko-nee!”

”Yes! Good job! Now, who is that?”

”Hina-nee!”

“Wonderful, Little Star!”

“I see the young master is learning to speak”.

”Ah! Welcome back oh great Dark Magicians.”

“Ma….ma…”

“Do you know who this is Yugi?”

“Ma…...mmm…”

“Yes, you’re getting it. Who is it Little Star?”

“....ma…..MAMA!!!”

*Thud*

“Wow, I didn’t think spirits could faceplant like that”.

“Got to give it to the baby, though, it’s pretty close”.

“It sounds nothing like it Hinata.”

“Oh come on! He’s a toddler, it’s hard to pronounce things correctly at his age!”

“I don’t care, he will not be calling me that.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it suits you Mahad.”

“Mistress,  _ please. _ My name is  _ not _ -“

“Mama!”

*Muffled snickers*

“Of course It is,  _ Mama.” _

“That is  _ not  _ my name. Mana stop  _ laughing _ -”

“Mama!”

“It fits you like a glove Mahad, you mother hen.”

“Mama!”

*defeated sigh of resignation*

“Okay, now who’s that? Who’s the floaty girl, Yugi?”

“.......”

“Who is she, Yu-chan?”

“Mmmmm-nnnn…”

“I swear I’ll let him have an entire batch of cookies to himself if he gets her name right and not Mama’s”.

*Tired sigh*

“Don’t bribe my baby brother, Nata”.

“Mmmaaa…”

“Yes, Little Star, go on! Ma-na, Ma-na”.

“Mmmmm-nnnnnna… na… Nana! Nana!” *Excited pointing*

*Hysterical laughter*

“You know what, that’s good enough. I’m giving him cookies - I’m giving all of our adorable siblings cookies!”

“......I still say it would have made more sense for the little master to call  _ her _ Mama, not me”.

*More hysterical laughter*

“Get used to it, Master Mama - logic doesn’t belong in this household”.

“Hush, young Queen”.

* * *

 

 

**Edited/Beta by Moirei**

**Finished & Published February 24, 2018 **


End file.
